The present invention concerns focussing systems for photographic still and motion picture cameras, the focussing system being of the type comprising a first photodetector arrangement which includes a plurality of individual photodetectors, and also a second photodetector arrangement likewise comprising a plurality of individual photodetectors, and an evaluating circuit receiving the output signals from the photodetectors to generate signals indicative of the state of focus of the camera, e.g., for the control of the motor which automatically adjusts the distance-setting of the objective or to indicate to the user the direction in which he should manually adjust the distance-setting of the objective.